


Никто не узнает

by Lumafreak



Category: Casino Royale (1967), Hannibal (TV), James Bond (Craig movies), The Path (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumafreak/pseuds/Lumafreak
Summary: Кэл Робертс, отчаянно нуждающийся в деньгах после приобретения дорогого здания, встречается с загадочным мужчиной, готовым ему их предоставить. Вот только Ле Шиффер хочет получить кое-что в ответ.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody Needs To Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564497) by [NightmareAntlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntlers/pseuds/NightmareAntlers). 



Кэл был раздражен, выведен из равновесия и прежде всего доведен до отчаяния.

Сегодняшний вечер оказался сплошным разочарованием: ничего не было так, как он рассчитывал. Вообще. Сбор пожертвований, который, как Кэл предполагал, должен был спасти его от последствий импульсивной покупки, свершенной чуть ранее, в настоящий момент проходил крайне вяло. Кэл буквально ощущал, что чертовы деньги ускользают из его рук.

Как будто того факта, что ему не хватало несколько миллионов долларов, было недостаточно, чтобы выбить его из равновесия, вселенная решила поиздеваться над ним сверх того — Кэлу пришлось мириться, что Сара бесстыдно флиртует с очень настойчивым молодым человеком, даже не прикладывающим усилий, чтобы выглядеть утонченней и изысканней перед местной социальной элитой, присутствующей в комнате. У них были необходимые ему деньги, но они явно не планировали облегчать Кэлу жизнь.

Он перевел взгляд на Мэри, разгуливающую по комнате и притягивающую взгляды к своему округлому животу. Рядом с ней плелся Шон, всегда готовый поддержать и защитить будущего ребенка, даже если шансы на то, что именно он является отцом, составляли лишь пятьдесят процентов. Кэл мысленно задался вопросом, зачем вообще он притащил с собой эту группу поддержки, потому что ни один из них, включая Сару, не был полезен для него на данный момент.

Громко вздохнув, он отвел взгляд и уставился на человека, которого до сих пор даже не замечал здесь. Тот был одет во все черное: черные брюки, черная рубашка, черный галстук и черный жилет. Кэл подавил желание закатить глаза — было более чем ясно, что тот высокого о себе мнения и скорее всего пускающий пыль в глаза своим мнимым благополучием и успешностью. Претенциозный.

Впрочем, когда оказалось, что его внимание не осталось незамеченным, Кэл поспешно отвел взгляд, на этот раз наблюдая за ним лишь боковым зрением, и сглотнул, когда тот отделился от компании, с которой до того вел разговор, и направился к нему. По пути к Кэлу он подхватил с подноса, услужливо подставленного снующим официантом, бокал шампанского.

— Добрый вечер, — у него оказался глубокий голос и ярко-выраженный акцент, — я бы предложил вам выпить, но уже заметил, что вы твердо пресекаете попытки вас напоить, — он склонил голову чуть набок, и на его лице промелькнула почти незаметная улыбка.

Кэл испытал сильную потребность сообщить, куда тому стоило бы пойти, но воздержался от грубости.

— Вы следили за мной? — выпалил он, не зная, что еще от него ожидали услышать.

— Вовсе нет. Слежка подразумевает за собой попытку скрыться и большую часть времени происходит с неприятными намерениями, но я не желаю ни того, ни другого. Я просто жаждал компанию поинтересней, чтобы поддержать разговор, а вы, кажется, на грани свершения какого-то безумного поступка, о котором потом наверняка пожалеете.

Кэл перевел на него взгляд, на этот раз действительно пытаясь рассмотреть, и неосознанно прищурился, когда его внимание привлек левый глаз незнакомца. То, что с ним что-то не так, не было заметно сразу, благодаря тусклому освещению и тому, что, казалось, и сам собеседник не обращает никакого внимания на свой физический недостаток. Более того его словно не волновало пристальное внимание Кэла. И следовало отвести взгляд, рассматривая его украдкой, но Кэл ничего не мог с собой поделать: черты лица были воистину уникальны. Тонкий и прямой нос, высокие и острые скулы, потрясающие губы, притягивающие взгляд и изгибающиеся в усмешке.

Кэл прочистил горло, выигрывая для себя необходимое для успокоения время, и протянул руку:

— Кэлвин Робертс, а вы...

Мужчина перехватил его руку и сжал в своей теплой и сухой ладони, слегка встряхнув:

— Зовите меня Ле Шиффер.

— Итак, — Кэл фыркнул, чувствуя смутное и непонятное смущение и пытаясь скрыть его, — вы хорошо разбираетесь в цифрах?

— Это моя работа. Я банкир или, если вам так будет угодно, бухгалтер.

— И для чего вы здесь? — полюбопытствовал Кэл.

— По работе, — Ле Шиффер явно что-то утаивал, но Кэл не стал заострять на этом внимание. В конце концов он был здесь из-за денег, и только материальный вопрос достоин был забивать его голову и мысли. — А вы?

— Полагаю, что так же, — коротко бросил Кэл и резко замолчал.

— Я слышал, что вам в некоторой степени требуется больше пространства, — Кэл приподнял бровь, вопросительно уставившись на него — прозвучало так, словно его всерьез преследовали. Ле Шиффер, отметив выражение его лица, рассмеялся. — Извините, я случайно услышал один из ваших разговоров, и, хотя не собирался вмешиваться, не мог заставить себя прекратить слышать.

Было рано записывать нового знакомого в сталкеры, так что Кэл неожиданно разговорился:

— Да, с каждым днем нас становится больше. Даже более, чем я рассчитывал, и все сложнее уместить всех.

Ле Шиффер не отвечал, и Кэл снова уставился на него: тот рассеянно рассматривал его в ответ, о чем-то задумавшись. Кэл открыл было рот, собираясь продолжить, но Ле Шиффер прервал его:

— Можем мы обсудить это... в частном порядке?

Кэл кивнул и последовал за ним. По пути он столкнулся с Сарой, но даже не соизволил обратить внимание на ее заинтригованный и смущенный взгляд, брошенный в его сторону. Впрочем, она быстро вернулась к разговору с незнакомцем.

Ле Шиффер открыл дверь и жестом пригласил Кэла войти. Когда он оказался внутри, тот зашел следом и запер дверь, так что по спине Кэла пробежала нервная дрожь от легкого волнения и предвкушения.

— Я хотел бы вам помочь, — начал Ле Шиффер. — И у меня есть отличное предложение для вас, но с одним условием.

Кэл тут же выдохнул и уставился на него в ответ, ожидая продолжения: он не хмурился, не пытался спорить, а застыл, даже не моргая. И с каждой секундой напряжение в комнате все возрастало, становилось все интенсивней и осязаемей. Кэл уже успел решить для себя, что сделает все, чтобы получить чертовы деньги.

Ле Шифферу не потребовалось озвучивать, чего он хочет. Кэл понял сам: послушно опустился на колени и, как только они коснулись ковра, приоткрыл рот и выжидающе уставился на Ле Шиффера. Тот довольно усмехнулся и коснулся кончиками пальцев гладкой щеки Кэла, подушечкой большого поглаживая его нижнюю губу.

— Потрясающее зрелище. Ты такой нетерпеливый, с чем-то безнадежным, отчаянным и между тем совершенно прекрасным внутри, — голос был ровным, но Кэл почувствовал, что его тон стал ниже, а акцент — гораздо заметней, и горло вновь сжалось от предвкушения.

Рот Кэла был все еще приоткрыт, и Ле Шиффер скользнул пальцем внутрь, продолжая говорить:

— Ты будешь делать все, что я скажу, ради денег? — Кэл послушно кивнул, и Ле Шиффер медленно потянул за язычок молнии на своих брюках, расстегивая их. Он уже был возбужден, но, несмотря на то, что хотелось рассмотреть его, Кэл не опускал глаз от чужого лица. Возможно, он был готов подчиняться, но все еще принадлежал самому себе, и контроль над его телом также оставался в его руках.

Кэл еще раз замедленно кивнул — на этот раз собственным мыслям, внимательно наблюдая, как Ле Шиффер взял свой член в руку и сжал в ладони. Кэл, готовый принять его, открыл рот шире, с трудом сглатывая собирающуюся слюну, и Ле Шиффер издал тихий грудной стон, продолжая поглаживать себя.

— Если мы начнем, у тебя не будет пути назад, — хрипло произнес он. — Ты понимаешь?

Кэл кивнул.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал это вслух.

— Да, — послушно прохрипел Кэл.

Ле Шиффер ухмыльнулся и пальцами одной руки сжал его подбородок, надавив так, чтобы Кэл держал рот открытым, а второй направил член внутрь. Он еле слышно простонал, проталкиваясь вперед, пока не почувствовал, что Кэл уже давится, не в силах принять больше, и тогда качнулся назад, полностью выходя из его рта. Кэл нервно облизнулся и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем снова разомкнуть губы, но Ле Шиффер красноречивым жестом прижал к ним палец, и он повиновался.

Ле Шиффер подался вперед и потерся головкой члена о его покрасневшие, влажные от слюны губы; он продолжал водить ей по его губам, пока те не припухли и не стали блестеть от выступившей смазки.

Кэл стиснул зубы: Ле Шиффер явно не торопился кончить побыстрее, вместо этого он явно наслаждался своей доминирующей позицией и видом стоящего на коленях Кэла, прижимающего губы к его члену.

Без предупреждения Ле Шиффер снова надавил на его челюсть, заставив вновь открыть рот, и ворвался внутрь, а потом также поспешно вышел. Он буквально трахал рот Кэла, скользя головкой по его языку к горлу и назад. Челюсть начала затекать, а горло то и дело судорожно сжималось. Услышав громкий стон, Кэл не сразу понял, что это он издал этот звук, в то время как Ле Шиффер лишь беззвучно давился воздухом, пытаясь достигнуть разрядки.

Он надавил ладонью на его затылок, несколько раз неконтролируемо дернулся, словно пытался проникнуть еще дальше, и замер, тяжело дыша, пока Кэл давился и кашлял.

Но Кэл ни разу не пожаловался, что у него болят колени и челюсть; не пытался он и притормозить его. Ле Шиффер достал платок из нагрудного кармана и, самодовольно ухмыляясь, вытер уголки его губ и подбородок.

Когда он убрал руку, Кэл неуверенно поднялся на дрожащих ногах и посмотрел на него, ожидая, что тот выполнит свое обещание. Ле Шиффер обошел стол, вынул ручку и чековую книжку из внутреннего кармана жилетки, а потом что-то нацарапал на чеке.

— Это лишь половина, — сердито выдохнул Кэл, когда чек оказался в его руке.

— Знаю, в следующий раз ты заработаешь оставшееся, — он вручил Кэлу визитную карточку и, словно тот больше не требовал внимания, оставил его одного в комнате.

Кэл облизнул губы и пробормотал про себя:

— Ублюдок.


	2. Chapter 2

Терпение — добродетель, но Ле Шиффер им явно не заморачивался, и долго ждать было не в его стиле.

Просто сидеть на месте ровно, ждать, что кто-то придет к нему самостоятельно, также воспринималось лишь пустой тратой времени. Вместо того, чтобы зависнуть в ожидании, он шел и добивался, чего хотел. Потому и совершенно не собирался ждать встречного шага от Кэла Робертса — тот вполне мог и не проявить себя вовсе.

С того вечера, когда он вручил Кэлу визитную карточку, Ле Шиффер держал телефон рядом с собой, молниеносно открывая каждое полученное им текстовое сообщение, рассчитывая, что это Кэл, но каждый раз испытывал небольшой укол разочарования.

Так что закончив все важные деловые переговоры, Ле Шиффер решил, что самое время действовать.

Погуглить информацию о Кэле Робертсе стало первым шагом. Многочисленные ссылки и фотографии движения "Майеризм" заполонили экран его ноутбука. Здесь были и интервью, транслировавшиеся на youtube и других сайтах. Очевидно, Ле Шиффер недооценил Кэла Робертса — тот был лидером, державшим в своих руках достаточно власти, и мысль об этом заставляла кровь в венах закипать с новой силой.

Он не особо обратил внимание на весь религиозный подтекст, расписанный на официальном сайте, но поймал себя на том, что не отрываясь наблюдает за тем, как говорит Кэл во время интервью, взятого почти год назад. Он казался красноречивым, решительно защищал движение, уверенно говорил о планах, но Ле Шиффер моментально увидел, что почти в каждом его слове сквозит ложь. Он нажал на паузу, остановив на кадре, где лицо Кэла было показано крупным планом — тот не чувствовал уверенности, с которой говорил; Кэл изображал то, чего не было на самом деле, умело заставляя всех поверить. О, он оказался действительно талантливым в искусстве лжи, но Ле Шиффера было не так легко обмануть.

Кэл внезапно стал выглядеть в его глазах еще притягательней. Ле Шиффер жаждал увидеть Кэла Робертса, увидеть, что скрывалось за самообладанием и вопиющей ложью.

А Ле Шиффер всегда получал то, что хотел.

Интернет оказался настоящим золотым прииском, кладезем информации, так что одновременно с тем, как он выключил ноутбук, начался обратный отсчет.

 

* * *  
Кэл находился не в самом благоприятном расположении духа, когда увидел дорогую черную машину с тонированными стеклами, казалось, ожидающую его в парке перед воротами.

Его плохое настроение стало только хуже, когда он узнал того, кто вышел из машины.

Ле Шиффер выглядел как всегда самоуверенно, и в свете дня он производил еще более ошеломляющее впечатление. Кэл обернулся посмотреть, не наблюдает ли кто-либо за ним, но взгляды всех были прикованы к Ле Шифферу — он вызывал интерес и любопытство у местных. Вот только Кэл знал и чувствовал больше: тот был акулой, которой не требуется запах крови, чтобы напасть и укусить.

Кэл встретил его на полпути. Желудок тревожно сжался, и с тем, как он оказался ближе, ощущение дискомфорта усилилось.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — прошипел он обвинительно. — Тебе здесь не рады.

— Разве? — Ле Шифферу хватило наглости выглядеть удивленным. — Я-то был уверен, что мы с вами теперь друзья, мистер Робертс. С учетом всего, что я для вас сделал.

— Мы не друзья, — отрезал Кэл, — и я спрашиваю тебя еще раз. Какого хрена ты здесь забыл?

— Я сделал вам одолжение, мистер Робертс, а взамен не получил не то чтобы благодарность — от вас не было слышно ни слова. И я, признаюсь, разочарован.

— Ты ждешь, что я скажу тебе "спасибо"? Я уж думал, что моего вида на коленях было вполне достаточно, чтобы погладить твое эго.

— Вы по-прежнему нуждаетесь в деньгах, — беззаботно заметил Ле Шиффер. — Насколько мне известно, у вас лишь половина средств. И что произойдет, если у вас не будет всей суммы?

— Чего ты хочешь, Ле Шиффер?

Ле Шиффер понимающе улыбнулся, показывая зубы, так что у Кэла возникло непреодолимое желание ударить его по лицу: он скривился, но заставил себя расслабиться, стараясь дышать ровнее. В конечном итоге он скрестил руки на груди, чтобы скрыть сжатые кулаки.

— Чего вы хотите? — вернул ему вопрос Ле Шиффер.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты отдал мне проклятые деньги, которые, между прочим, обещал, а потом свалил из моей жизни. Ты у меня уже поперек горла стоишь.

— Очевидно, что вы не слишком хорошо умеете просить, — Ле Шифферу нравилось это, но он не стал вскрывать козыри. Сейчас он мог думать лишь о том, как прекрасен был Кэл, погруженный в отчаяние. И Ле Шиффер не мог дождаться, чтобы снова увидеть его таким, потому что был уверен, что, несмотря на ослиное упрямство, Кэлу все-таки придется приползти к нему. Все, что ему было нужно для этого, — лишь небольшой толчок. — Я дал вам слово, мистер Робертс, но и от вас требуется сдержать ваше.

— Я ничего не обещал тебе, — начал было Кэл, но Ле Шиффер перебил его.

— Не мне, — смотрел тот безучастно. — Как насчет обещаний, что вы дали всем этим несчастным людям? Их надежды, мечты, их жизнь в ваших руках, и мне сложно представить их реакцию, когда вы не оправдаете возложенных на вас надежд. Такое разочарование.

Кэл почувствовал желчь во рту одновременно с тем, как его желудок снова болезненно сжался, а горло перехватило. Он не знал, что было хуже: чувство беспомощности или то, как искусно Ле Шиффер манипулировал им. Кэл с трудом сглотнул, превозмогая тошноту, и принял решение.

— Кристально ясно, что ты уже все спланировал и тщательно подготовил, — он взмок, и рубашка прилипла к спине и лопаткам.

Ле Шиффер не сказал ни слова, вместо этого он засунул руку в карман и, вытащив пластиковый прямоугольник, протянул Кэлу, который принял его с потерянным выражением лица.

— Что это?

— Ключ, чтобы попасть в комнату, что я заказал для вас, — заявил Ле Шиффер.

— Для меня?

— Нас.

— Зачем?

Ле Шиффер ответил не сразу. Он уставился на Кэла, приподняв бровь и едва заметно усмехаясь. Он знал, что Кэл отлично понимает, что ждет его в той комнате, так что не удовлетворил его ответом.

— Вы все увидите сами.

— А что если я не приду? Что ты тогда будешь делать? — вызывающе бросил Кэл.

— Не думаю, что стоит беспокоиться обо мне, мистер Робертс. Предложение истекает ровно через сорок восемь часов, и я рекомендую вам показаться там в течение этих двух дней. Вы явитесь до полуночи, иначе, — он склонил голову и закончил, — деньги исчезнут вместе со мной, как и ваш шанс помочь вашим людям и расширить ваше движение.

Кэл смог сохранить непроницаемое выражение лица, хотя, казалось, он словно попал в вакуум: перед ним маячило размытое пятно, и единственное, что казалось реальным, это голос Ле Шиффера, проникающий прямо в уши и выхолаживающий кровь в венах.

— Я предлагаю вам хорошо все обдумать, — Ле Шиффер положил руку на плечо Кэла и слегка сжал его. Кэл хотел было отмахнуться от него, сбросить его ладонь, укусить, в конце концов, но, как ни странно, собственная ярость напротив заставила его замереть подобно статуе. — Мы оба знаем, какое решение единственно верно, мистер Робертс.

Ле Шиффер опустил руку и отступил, оставив Кэла глубоко задумавшимся и рассерженным. Как он посмел? Как он посмел прийти сюда: казаться праведным и лишенным всякой нравственности одновременно? Все происходящее было крайне несправедливо, и Кэл вскинул ладонь, чтобы затолкать обратно рвущийся наружу крик.

Вместо этого он спрятал ключ в карман брюк и попытался взять себя в руки. Отходя от ворот, он даже не повернул головы, чтобы бросить последний взгляд на отъезжающую машину.

 

* * *  
Кэл не мог заснуть всю ночь. Как будто в предыдущие ночи он безмятежно сопел в подушку, а не глядел в потолок, постоянно ворочаясь.

Он понятия не имел, на что способен Ле Шиффер, но он отчетливо понимал, что той ночью увидел лишь малую часть того, что могло произойти, когда этому человеку предоставиться шанс вонзить в него свои когти.

С наступлением рассвета Кэл поднялся. Принял душ. Съел сожженные тосты и выпил слишком горячий чай. Оделся и вышел из дома.

Он избегал всех, заперевшись в своем кабинете, и разговаривал только тогда, когда это было действительно необходимо. Во время ежедневного собрания он оправдал свое поведение решением неотложных вопросов. В каком-то смысле это была правда, но абсолютно никому не требовалось знать грязные подробности, скрытые за ложью.

Весь день он слышал в голове отзвуки голоса Ле Шиффера. Его слова звенели в ушах, не желая покидать мысли. И вкупе с мнимым звуком тиканья часов, когда каждая секунда имела решающее значение, Кэл чувствовал усиливающееся физическое недомогание, когда пытался представить себе, что приготовил для него Ле Шиффер.

Дома он вновь принял душ, пытаясь смыть пот, словно впитавшийся в его кожу и заставлявший гореть нервы огнем. Он долго тер полотенцем плечо, на которое Ле Шиффер положил руку, но, отправляясь в постель, он все еще чувствовал себя грязным. Не в силах даже облачиться в ночную одежду, он забрался в постель и попытался убедить себя больше не делать глупостей.

Чудом ему удалось уснуть, потому что он, измученный бессонницей, и вовсе превращался в подобие человека.

Беспокойство и напряжение, впрочем, последовали за ним и в мир сновидений, проникая в подсознание. Его сны были наполнены знакомыми лицами, акцентом, который он мог бы узнать, где угодно, и тяжестью руки на своем плече.

В его сне — определенно это был кошмар — изуродованный слепой глаз Ле Шиффера истекал кровью, но уже в следующую секунду кровавые слезы исчезли, а на его лице засияла зубастая ухмылка. Точь-в-точь как та, что он одарил Кэла накануне. Ле Шиффер что-то говорил, и смысл его слов было невозможно уловить, потому что единственное, что чувствовал Кэл, это свое чудовищное возбуждение и твердую уверенную руку на собственном члене. Во сне Кэл ничуть не противился происходящему, наоборот — он подавался вперед, трахая услужливый кулак.

Ле Шиффер не замедлял движения, он двигал кистью все быстрее; Кэл вскинул руку, чтобы убрать скрывающую его глаза челку, а на деле — вцепился в волосы на затылке и потянул к себе.

Кэл вздрогнул, когда Ле Шиффер склонился над ним, чтобы взять в рот. И в тот сюрреалистический момент, когда его губы коснулись члена, Кэл вскинулся и проснулся, задыхаясь от нахлынувшего на него оргазма.

Он поднялся с постели и прижал руку к животу — горячему и липкому от спермы. С момента достижения половой зрелости у Кэла не было столь интенсивного и выматывающего мокрого сна, сопровождающегося столь же сильным оргазмом. Глядя на себя в зеркало, Кэл внимательно осмотрел каждый дюйм своего тела, отмечая мешки под глазами и лихорадочный румянец, распространяющийся от щек и ушей вниз по груди и животу с подсыхающей и остывающей на нем спермой до обмякшего члена.

Отправившись в душ уже третий раз за день, Кэл врубил холодную воду и быстро ополоснулся. Вернувшись в спальню, он схватил чистые трусы, рубашку и брюки, быстро оделся и похлопал по карману ладонью, чтобы убедиться, что ключ все еще там.

Через несколько минут он уже направлялся к гостинице.

«Мы оба знаем, какое решение единственно верно».

 

* * *  
Поездка в гостиницу сопровождалась ужасно потными руками, сжимающими руль, и позорным возбуждением, все еще напоминающим о себе дискомфортом в желудке.

Отель оказался одним из самых дорогих в городе, и нервное напряжение лишь возросло, когда Кэл вошел в здание.

Сотрудники гостиницы бросали на него любопытные взгляды, но никто не потрудился даже поздороваться с ним. Очевидно, они были в курсе его приезда и были проконсультированы относительно того, как надо вести себя с ним. В полном молчании Кэл проследовал к лифту; за его спиной сотрудники отеля вернулись к работе.

Кэл отчетливо чувствовал, что ему здесь не место, но он не позволил себе струсить и с уверенностью, которой на деле не ощущал, прошел к двери с номером, как и на ключе, что дал ему Ле Шиффер.

Наверняка тот ждал его. Кэл замер перед дверью и вообразил его в шелковом халате, потягивающим какой-то дорогой алкогольный напиток и усмехающимся собственным мыслям.

Реальность буквально хлестко ударила его по лицу, когда дверь внезапно открылась, и Кэл оказался лицом к лицу с Ле Шиффером, не имеющим ничего общего с воображаемым. Он не облачился в халат, но в его облике появилась некая небрежность — по сравнению с теми двумя встречами, конечно: он был босиком, без жилетки и галстука, но все еще в черной рубашке, две верхние пуговицы которой оказались расстегнуты.

— Итак, вы наконец решились, — вместо приветствия произнес Ле Шиффер и сделал шаг назад, отступая в комнату и оставляя дверь приглашающе открытой.

— Вы не оставили мне иного выбора, — Кэл зашел и запер за собой. Воспоминания о прошлой встрече заполонили голову, но при том, что многое происходило так же, было достаточно и отличий.

Легкий смешок заставил Кэла нервничать еще больше. Он последовал за Ле Шиффером, более не смея поворачиваться к нему спиной.

— Хотите выпить, мистер Робертс?

Велик был соблазн попросить называть его по имени и принять предложение, но Кэл воздержался от скоропалительного шага.

— Нет, даже не пытайтесь искушать меня, потому что вы точно знаете, что я не приемлю алкоголь. Это неправильно.

— У меня есть не только ликер...

Кэл вздохнул, раздраженный тем, что Ле Шиффер, очевидно, предпочитал танцевать вокруг реальной проблемы, ничем не выдавая причину, по которой они оба сейчас находились здесь.

— Как насчет того, чтобы разобраться с этим раз и навсегда? — Кэл сделал шаг к нему. — Послушай... те, вы... я уверен, что вы наслаждаетесь всей этой ситуацией, но я измотан, и есть куда более важные вещи, чем стоять здесь и пытаться напомнить о вашем предложении.

— Скажите, зачем вы пришли? — изображая безразличие, спросил Ле Шиффер, остановившись напротив Кэла с бокалом виски в одной руке и второй, сунутой в карман брюк. — Неужели из-за бедствующих и нищих, наркоманов и иного сброда, которым вы пообещали крышу над головой? Неужели это тяжесть ответственности, возложенная на ваши плечи, толкнула вас ко мне? Или есть иная причина? Что-то, что похоронено обычно глубоко внутри вас, но было высвобождено мной той ночью?

Наступившая тишина была столь гнетущей, что Кэл почувствовал, как задыхается от всего того напряжения, что он носил в себе, и что существовало между ними с момента первой встречи. Воспоминания о недавних сновидениях тут же оказались на поверхности, позорное возбуждение все еще напоминало о себе легким покалыванием внизу живота, и все же отчаяние рассеялось, когда с неожиданной нежной заботой Ле Шиффер потянул пиджак с его плеч.

Кэл не услышал приближения Ле Шифеера, а сразу почувствовал, как тот прижался твердой грудью к спине. Сухие губы коснулись уха, и Кэл услышал:

— Иногда очень приятно терять контроль.

И после он погрузился во тьму. Что-то коснулось его глаз, мягкая ткань надавила на веки, и Ле Шиффер сделал узел у него на затылке. Затаив дыхание, Кэл поднял обе руки, чтобы коснуться повязки. Это был тонкий длинный галстук. Галстук Ле Шиффера.

Ле Шиффер воспользовался тем, что он поднял руки, и поспешно расстегнул его рубашку. Он буквально набросился на Кэла, когда тот попытался сдернуть импровизированную повязку со своих глаз, перехватив его руки и зафиксировав их за спиной.

Без возможности использовать руки и с завязанными глазами Кэл лишился двух своих чувств, и его страх только усилился, когда его повели куда-то, пока он не наткнулся коленями на преграду, и его не посадили на постель.

Матрац рядом прогнулся, когда Ле Шиффер уперся одним коленом в него. Вжикнула молния, и Кэл отвернул голову, хотя его лицо и без того было частично скрыто. Ле Шиффер не стал растягивать процесс раздевания и буквально сорвал с него брюки и белье одним рывком сразу до колен, заставив Кэла вспыхнуть от ощущения собственной наготы и бесстыдства.

Кэл почувствовал, как с него стягивают ботинки и носки, а потом и опутавшие ноги спущенные брюки. Это заставило Кэла потерять равновесие, и Ле Шиффер крепко сжал его талию ладонями, помогая удержаться, потом помог ему встать со все еще зафиксированными за спиной руками.

Кэл вспомнил как охотно и легко он встал на колени той ночью. Ле Шиффер дал ему выбор, но они оба знали, что это была лишь иллюзия. Манипулирование и искажение истины в свою пользу. И Кэл понял, что он должен сделать.

Он повернулся к Ле Шифферу спиной и наклонился, пока его плечи не оказались вдавлены в матрас, а задница — призывно выпяченной в безмолвном предложении и подчинении. Как будто это было недостаточно красноречиво, Кэл развел ноги, открывая себя для чужого жадного взгляда.

Ему было вполне удобно, но Кэл знал, что лишь вопрос времени, когда его изогнутая спина и связанные руки начнут болеть, потому что он понятия не имел, как долго ему придется провести в таком виде, склоненным и во власти Ле Шиффера.

Кэл вздрогнул, когда по его спине от шейного позвонка до поясницы скользнул палец. Ле Шиффер хмыкнул, явно довольный.

Раздался звук расстегивающейся молнии, шорох ткани, и Кэл с трудом сглотнул ком в горле, предвидя, что должно произойти, готовясь и ожидая неизбежного.

Горячая и острая боль, обжегшая его кожу, выбила дыхание из легких. Этого он никак не ожидал. Прежде чем он успел вдохнуть, ремень Ле Шиффера вновь встретился с его задницей и вновь — без предупреждения. Третий удар попал по пояснице. Ле Шиффер вовсе не пытался быть мягким, его удары оказались достаточно тяжелыми и болезненными, но — монотонными, и Кэл попытался отрегулировать дыхание, а также успокоить сердечный ритм, пока следующие друг за другом четвертый и пятый удар не лишили его остатков самоконтроля.

Это было ужасно, просто ужасно. Боль и удовольствие размылись, вплавляясь друг в друга, составляя дикую смесь, а его член дернулся в предвкушении — телу происходящее нравилось. Но разумом он все еще не мог принять, что ему по душе, и его мысли и чувства находились в состоянии ожесточенной войны друг с другом.

Кэл ждал следующего удара, но его не было, и тогда он задался вопросом, что еще приготовил для него Ле Шиффер. Может быть, стоило спросить его, чтобы скинуть с плеч невидимый груз; может быть, стоило хранить молчание и принимать все острые ощущения, которыми Ле Шиффер одаривал его, сделав столь податливым. Кэл разрывался между желанием покончить со всем прямо сейчас или позволить продолжаться вечно.

И что тогда? Он решил приехать, приняв свою судьбу. Да, он все еще мог повернуть назад, несмотря на свое положение, но в глубине души он знал, что не станет этого делать.

— Вам нравится, — уверенно заявил Ле Шиффер, вовсе не пытаясь придать фразе вопросительной интонации. Его голос эхом отозвался от уголков комнаты, и Кэл услышал, как он открыл ящик. Ле Шиффер недолго искал что-то в нем, а потом поспешно закрыл.

Послышались приближающиеся шаги, вновь повисла тишина, пока Ле Шиффер замер, не издавая ни звука и ожидая чего-то.

— Еще.

Слово буквально вырвалось изо рта Кэла, и он тут же пожалел о своей несдержанности. Он проклинал себя, что так просто признался вслух.

Это был не он, он не мог быть таким слабым, но головокружение говорило самого за себя, а его полувставший член явственно намекал, что сладкая пытка, причиненная ему, однозначно была приятна.

— О, будьте уверены, мистер Робертс, что я не собираюсь останавливаться.

Его задницы коснулось сразу два смазанных пальца, Ле Шиффер довольно грубо массировал напряженные мышцы, проталкиваясь внутрь, и Кэл громко простонал, сжимаясь и пытаясь не пустить его дальше. Ле Шиффер отстранился на пару мгновений, а потом снова протолкнул в него пальцы, на этот раз используя больше смазки. Кэл не сказал бы, что это было приятно — чужие пальцы ощущались чужеродно, болезненно и ужасно стыдно, но Ле Шиффер продолжал растягивать его, пока третий палец не смог скользнуть внутрь. Казалось бы, теперь можно было действовать мягче и деликатней, но тот продолжал то ввинчивать в него свои пальцы, то высовывать их почти полностью наружу.

Кэл чудовищно завелся, несмотря на дискомфорт от орудующих внутри пальцев и начинающих болеть рук. Он повел плечами, выгнул спину и дернул руками, все еще скрещенными на пояснице. Но он не жаловался, и Ле Шиффер не стал развязывать его. Единственное, о чем Кэл жалел, так это о том, что он не мог видеть лицо Ле Шиффера, когда тот наконец получил то, что хотел.

Когда внутрь вместо пальцев попыталось протиснуться нечто более крупное, Кэл непроизвольно стиснул зубы. Он шире раздвинул ноги и попытался расслабиться, Ле Шиффер толкнулся в него, но, встретив сопротивление, не стал врываться силой. Вместо этого он сжал ладонями задницу Кэла и потянул, открывая его перед собой, вжимая пальцы в плоть и пытаясь предоставить своему члену больше доступа. Еще никогда Кэл не чувствовал себя настолько обнаженным и открытым.

Тем не менее Ле Шиффер, наверняка завороженный этим видом, казалось, вовсе не торопился, он входил медленно, дюйм за дюймом, протискиваясь в тело Кэла. Кэл сжал пальцы, выкручивая запястья, его сердце бешено колотилось, и ему хотелось закричать, чтобы тот пошевеливался и наконец трахнул его.

Когда бедра Ле Шиффера коснулись его задницы, Кэл почувствовал, что тот был все еще одет, и фыркнул про себя. На самом деле это было не очень удивительно — Ле Шиффер создавал впечатление контрол-фрика, и, конечно, он решил остаться одетым даже во время секса.

Ле Шиффер соизволил двигаться после пары минут, он втиснулся в Кэла наполовину, а потом качнулся назад, снова и снова, и постепенно тупую боль стало перекрывать наслаждение. Болезненное, но все же наслаждение. Кэл даже не узнал свой собственный голос, когда раздался громкий стон при очередном толчке.

Пальцами одной руки Ле Шиффер впился ему в бедро, а ладонью другой уткнулся Кэлу в затылок, прежде чем сорваться в бешеный ритм — больше не мягкий и плавный, а животный, даже безумный. Звуки, что издавал Кэл, не могли найти выхода наружу, так сильно его лицо было вжато в постель, но его спина выгнулась, а бедра дернулись навстречу, словно он хотел получить еще больше. Через пару неконтролируемых толчков он поймал нужный темп и начал покачивать бедрами в унисон с Ле Шиффером, с каждым мгновением все более уверенным и бесстыдным в своих действиях.

Задница Кэла буквально горела огнем, во рту пересохло, и все, что он мог слышать, это глубокие и низкие стоны вбивающегося в него Ле Шиффера.

Кэл вскрикнул, когда рука на его затылке внезапно исчезла, а чужие пальцы сомкнулись на горле и дернули его вверх. Горячее дыхание коснулось затылка, и потная спина Кэла буквально впечаталась в грудь Ле Шиффера, все еще прикрытую рубашкой. Тот продолжал трахать его, в то время как Кэл устало уронил голову ему на плечо, не в силах даже громко стонать, а издавая лишь какие-то жалобные звуки. Вероятно, он бы упал, если бы Ле Шиффер не удержал его.

Одной рукой тот продолжал сжимать его горло, а пальцами второй исследовал грудную клетку Кэла, пока, наткнувшись, болезненно не сжал чувствительный сосок. Кэл чувствовал, что он находится на грани — опасно близко от нее. Его кожа словно горела и плавилась, и то, что Ле Шиффер ощущался буквально повсюду — держал за горло, продолжая трахать его, прижимал спиной к своей груди и касался сосков, — подтолкнуло его вперед.

Он хрипло закричал, судорожно сжимаясь, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы через пару мгновений Ле Шиффер последовал за ним, продолжая двигать бедрами и гортанно стонать ему на ухо, пока их тела охватывала дрожь.

Руки Кэла были развязаны, прежде чем он упал на кровать, как будто лишившись костей. Он попытался выставить вперед ладони, но его руки так устали, что он буквально шлепнулся на матрац. Затаив дыхание, Ле Шиффер навис над ним, стоя на четвереньках, и его грудь касалась спины Кэла при каждом выдохе.

Кэл тоже тяжело дышал, прислушиваясь к своему телу. Его задница болела внутри и снаружи — от оставленных ремнем и пальцами отметин, запястья горели, а руки отказывались его слушаться. Все, что Кэл мог, это лежать. И, как ни странно, он чувствовал себя безмерно удовлетворенным. Насытившимся.

Он не мог двигаться и не хотел этого. Его руки и ноги словно налились свинцом, веки тоже потяжелели, и, выкинув из головы все свои проблемы, Кэл провалился в сон.

Он уже крепко спал, когда Ле Шиффер поднялся, накинул на него одеяло и развязал галстук, убирая повязку.

Кэл не услышал и хлопка двери, извещавшего о его уходе.

 

* * *  
Кэл проснулся через несколько часов. Ощущение, что он находится не у себя дома, и тупая боль приветствовали его пробуждение. Он моргнул несколько раз и попытался перекатиться на спину, но почти сразу застонал от боли в заднице. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи заполнили голову, и Кэл медленно сел, жалобно постанывая.

Ле Шиффера не было в комнате, и Кэл замер.

Ле Шиффер.

Но, что еще важнее, деньги.

Кэл поднялся и чуть не упал: его ноги дрожали, и его словно все еще распирало изнутри. Как будто требовалось как минимум несколько дней, прежде чем его оставит ощущение, что он все еще насажен на чужой член. Его бедра были липкими от пота, смазки и спермы, но не это волновало Кэла больше всего.

Он нашел то, что искал, на тумбочке. Обещанный чек, подписанный Ле Шиффером, и ни центом меньше.

Разрешив себе расслабиться, Кэл забрался обратно в постель и вздохнул с облегчением.

Прикрыв глаза, он решил подарить себе еще несколько часов сна — на протяжении месяцев он не чувствовал себя столь умиротворенным.

А что касается Ле Шиффера... Это был лишь вопрос времени, пока их пути вновь пересекутся.


End file.
